


Demons, Deals, and Dumbasses

by wowamazing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowamazing/pseuds/wowamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary, a poor college student with no friends, makes a contract with a demon to end his horrible depression. The demon ends it with his own little twist, possibly leaving Gary worse off than he was before. Soon, he's being investigated and he finds more demons and people following him around. Each one causes more and more problems but each refuses to leave. Gary is stuck with these demanding creatures while having to deal with his own life, and soon he starts to lose himself to his problems once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Basics That Everyone Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm new at this whole writing deal and some friendly criticism would be appreciated. This is a pretty small beginning but hey, it's a start.

Contractors are generally seperated into three separate levels, distinguished by their dependence on human interaction. The Third level, the largest, could most likely be compared to the middle class in the human world. This level depends on humans the most, requiring human interaction to live. Whether it's physical, mental, or emotional substance they require, they cannot simply take it from humans. Humans would go extinct in the blink of an eye. So, the Contracting began. A Contract is a deal with a demon. A mortal exchanges a part of themselves for something else. Normally, there is a small twist to it. Say, a heterosexual man asks to be found the most attractive man in the world and have beautiful women swarming towards him. The demon will grant his wish, and beautiful women WILL swarm towards him. Only, the man will now be homosexual, and thus not enjoy having the women. This is the kind of twist demons will throw into the fulfillment of the careless wishes of humans. For the third class, Contracting ensures that demons cannot just take what they want from humans, and provides a fun little addition to their search for sustenance. Not only do they get what they need, they get to watch as the human realizes that there wish can be granted in more ways that the ideal one that they imagined. 

Now, the second class is the smallest class, consisting of only hundreds of demons. These can be imagined as sorts of Grimm Reapers. The Reapers guide the souls of the dead to Hell. On the way there, they form contracts for the dead, whether it be to return to life or to help a loved one, this is the only chance they have. Once they get to Hell there is nothing more they can offer. Upon death, their body has become useless. Upon reaching Hell, their soul has become equally impossible to use. They only have a small amount of time to request a Deal, so mistakes are often made on the human's part, much to the sickening delight of the Reaper. This class is the most powerful, obviously pointed out by the fact they can bring the dead back to life. Though this class is small, it is not to be taken lightly. Both the third and second class have passes to the mortal realm that allow them to make the Contracts.

The first class is the class of the rich. These demons are rich and usually of high class. These demons are normally well-mannered and smug in their ways and they do not require anything from humans. They make Deals simply because they want to. Whether they are bored or want to experience a Contract doesn't matter, as long as they can pay for their pass to the humam realm. These demons are dangerous. They require nothing in return for their Deal, and cannot be easily bargained with. With a Three or Two, they depend on making the Contract. Their life depends on it. Compromises are much easier to make. With a One, there is no need for them to compromise, so why would they? They lay one Deal on the table and perhaps, if the human is lucky, they might adjust the details a bit to make the Contract easier to complete. 

There are two rules a Contractor must follow. The first is that you must ensure that you have permission before taking something from the human. Doing otherwise breaks the Contract. The second, don't break the Contract. Breaking a Contract puts the fate of the demon in the human's hands, meaning the demon MUST do what the human asks of them. 

These are the requirements and details of a Contractor.


	2. Two Words.

Gary tapped the back end of his pencil on the notebook, leaning back in his chair. He had been calculating how much money would be left over when he finished paying off the rent and other monthly fees. The leftover amount was miniscule, hardly enough to purchase any food and necessities. He sighed and threw the pencil at the paper, leaving a dark mark in the middle and landing on the messy desk. With the way college and work were going, and the way he was living, he wouldn't be able to pay for his antidepressants. He had already stopped taking them five months ago, and the effects were noticable. His grades dropped, his lack of motivation was outstanding, his social life became non-existent, and he hadn't been attending the recording of the the show he ran with his friends. He ran his hands through his messy hair and groaned. He could hardly afford food as it was and he had gone so far as to teach himself to sew to keep his clothes as long as possible. The seemingly endless trains of negativity, anxiety, and self-hate had to stop before anything drastic happened, his eyes glancing to the box cutter laying on corner of the desk haphazardly, more of the danger being it's existence than anything else. His hands clenched the arm rests as he shook the thought from his mind and tried to think of other things. Happier things. Interesting things. His eyes momentarily fell upon his arms, the actual scars themselves were gone, but they were forever implanted in his mind, reminding him of what he had done. He forced himself to think of the recording he was planning on attending tomorrow. It had been a while since the last, and his friends were very happy to find out that he had agreed to be with them. After all, he was the one who created the show. They investigated paranormal sites claimed to be haunted or evil. Gary had a fascination with the paranormal. Ghosts, demons, evil entities. He loved them all. So he made a show about them. It was a show similar to Ghost Hunters, only they didn't jump on every sound and movement as a ghost trying to communicate with them. He had started it with his best friends, Dean and Jack, on his last year of highschool and had since expanded it in the three years they had been working on it. It had become fairly popular on his campus and he had made friends that wanted to be a part of it. Jean, Dean's twin sister, had become a part of it shortly after its creation. Min, Sandra, and Brett had joined the first year of college. Together they ran the show and hung out, growing close and becoming fast friends. Though Brett never did fall into the group by Gary's terms. He had an obvious crush on Gary, and Gary made it clear that the feelings were not reciprocated.

"Fuck," he murmured under his breath, rubbing his face with his hands tiredly. "I hate this."

He was of course referring to the fact that his life was heading downhill at a wondrous momentum and he couldn't get himself to stop it. In fact, he spent most days curled up in bed. The only clothes he'd worn all week were baggy T-shirts and pajamas. His hair was always messy and his stubble was uneven. It gave him a rugged look that girls seemed to love on him. Granted, he was already rather attractive. Girls asking him out was a normal thing, and though he never accepted, it was quite the confidence booster. But now it was just a bother. He didn't want girls. He wanted his medication. He needed his medication. Every moment without it was torture to him. He shook his head and rose from his chair, stretching. He groaned and walked to the living room and stumbled in the dark, managing to find his way to the couch. He grabbed around his coffee table, still unable to see until his fingers found the TV remote, clicking the old television set on. He flicked through the channels and settled on absentmindedly watching some show from Adult Swim. He occasionally smiled at some of the stupid jokes, curling up under a blanket and forcing his mind to focus on the ridiculous circumstances of the characters in the show. The only thought on his mind, however, was still his lack of money and his meds. Gary wished for someone or something to just help him, give him what he needed. He didn't care how he fixed the problem, he just wanted it fixed. He momentarily thought of a drug dealer, but that would still require a lot of money. He let his head fall back on the couch defeatedly, letting a large groan pass his lips. "It's not fucking fair! I'm not asking for much! I just want to be able to be happy now and again! Or at least not...not this!" He said angrily, his hands waving over himself as if he were the problem. "I just...I just want to be comfortable." 

Suddenly, he was hungry. It was probably more a distraction subconsciously set up by his mind, but he didn't care. He stood up, the blanket still protectively wrapped around him. He shuffled over to the kitchen, slamming his hand against the light switch aggressively. He headed to the fridge, opening the door and staring at the few items inside. He sighed and closed the door, opening it again in hopes to find something different. He grabbed a half empty box of pizza from a few nights before and dropped the box on the counter, opening it and tearing a piece from the rest and taking a large bite, his eyes going over the box. He stood there eating the remnants of the pizza and silently damning his existence for twenty minutes before he finished, turning to toss the box in the trashcan. He slammed the light off and headed back to the living room, deciding to turn the light on in there so he wouldn't fall while trying to get back to the couch. The minute the light turned on, he noticed something on his couch. It was slightly smaller than him and humanoid, and had it's legs crossed, it's hands neatly resting on it's knee. It's fingernails were sharp and black. It's eyes were black. Not the irises. The whites of it's eyes were black. The irises were green. And it had...horns. Black and curved upwards with a red tint where the light reflected off of them. Gary's breath hitched in his throat and the blanket fell from his shoulders as the thing's eyes met his. Only one word crossed Gary's startled mind: demon. 

The demon smiled and revealed pointed fangs, it's eyes narrowing at Gary as if he were prey it was planning to devour. It spoke. Only two words that Gary would later regret hearing, regret responding to. 

"Hello, Gary."


End file.
